


Sincerely, Erik <podfic>

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, hurt/angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I had a dream about you last night, Charles' - In which Erik misses Charles terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely, Erik <podfic>

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sincerely, Erik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845213) by [ofhousepavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhousepavus/pseuds/ofhousepavus). 



I apologize for any errors made in this recording, and there was a slight problem in uploading with some sounds cut out. I'll get to that soon once I finish my other works.

Link (mp3 download available): on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/thekidacrosstheglobe/sincerely-erik)

Comments and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. ^_^

Huge props to Moskovy for writing the beautiful ficlet that spawned this recording. <3

 

~~I know that my voice sounds like a 15-year old's, but I think that's perfectly acceptable because I **am** one~~


End file.
